Ouran High School: Enter Naomi!
by chibi0203
Summary: HI! for all of us that lurv ouran high....well, here's a new character. R.A.R. PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

"KYOYA!!" the clubs' leader hears behind him. This was a new and unfamiliar female voice. He sighs and turns around figuring it's just some girl that wants to be hosted.

"Hosting hours are o--"He stops dead in his tracks when he turns around and finds the most beautiful girl he's ever seen. "Ehem." He says as he regains his composure, "Visiting hours are over, young lady."

He now realizes that she is running when she bumps into him and knocks him to the ground. "Oh! I'm so sorry Kyoya, but I wanted to ask if I could um…well, see I uh…."

"Yes?" Kyoya says.

"Well, see, I wanted to join the host club. My name is Naomi and I think the host club should be co-ed. It could be much more profitable to the club."

"Hmm….let me run it by Tamaki. When you argue that point it sounds reasonable."

"Oh thank you Kyoya!" She said as she enveloped him in a hug. He smiled at her cute little blush as she backed away and ran for her dorm.

Later that evening, Kyoya looked around at the club gathered in the common room. He started on the non-essential items like the surplus of girls and hiring new people. Most were voted favorably on, such as replacing Hunny next year. They were all solemn when it came to that. Then it came time to introduce his favorite topic.

He started with, "I think that the host club should be co-ed. It could be much more profitable to the club," he said, quoting Naomi. "And furthermore, it would attract everyone in the school—"

"I love it!" the clubs flamboyant king shouted. "Wait; will there need to be a new king?"

"No, of course not Tamaki, but we can get you an actual mom. Wait here."

The club watched stunned as Kyoya left the room. He apparently was never one to suggest change.

Kyoya was on a hunt, for a gorgeous girl that inspired him to change. Once he found her, well, he had no idea what he was going to do. If she was going to be the mother to Tamaki's father, he needed to prepare for a whole load of jealousy.

While lost in thought, he hadn't noticed the girl in front of him until he heard "Oof!" in front of him.

"I'm so sorry!" she said.

"Oh Naomi, I need you." Kyoya said, although he knew Naomi would never understand the hidden meaning behind those words.

"O-ok Kyoya." She said as she was carted off to the unknown.

Back at the club, Kyoya presented Naomi to Tamaki.

"Yes! I absolutely accept your proposal Kyoya!" Tamaki shouted, a little loudly. "We will start tomorrow, but for now, we need only two girls in here. One of them has gone home for the night, but the other one is right here. Naomi, do you know proper etiquette for the club?"

"Yes, I believe so." She responded meekly.

"Well, then host me.'

"Ok…"

By the end of the night, even the twins had taken a shine to Naomi. (Didn't think I forgot about them didja?) Huni loved her since the beginning, and Mori, well, he just doesn't talk. She hosted perfectly, was nice to everyone, and just plain fit in. It was great fun for her, especially the twins, but she didn't understand why Kyoya just stood in the corner blushing all night. The twins were all in her face but they seemed harmless enough. Huni was sweet and offered her cake. Mori was polite to her, even though he was silent. It was a nice silence. She thought about all this as she let out a yawn and lay down to bed.

Day Two:

Naomi got dressed excitedly as she thought about what she was about to do. She was about to hang out with a bunch of guys who thought she was something special. She had yet to meet the other girl in this club. Haruhi, she thought. Well, hopefully she wouldn't have to share during hosting.

As she opened the door, a dozen roses greeted her, with a body attached. She heard a muffled, "Hello Naomi." She giggled as she took the card and roses and saw Kyoya behind the roses.

"Oh! Kyoya!" she exclaimed when she saw him. "What are the roses for? Did you mean to go to Miss Haruhi's room instead?"

"No….just thought I'd congratulate you on a job well done yesterday." He replied hastily. "And I wanted to get here before the twins so I—"

"Good morning Naomi!" the twins shouted from behind. "I hope you slept pleasantly. We would like to give you these as a token of our gratitude."

Hikaru started in on, "Before you say anything, Kyoya, we do not have a huge crush on her like you," now it was Naomi's turn to blush. "But we would like to give you these for raising the clubs income.

"Now Haruhi can be a girl faster, and we all know that's what king Tamaki wants. Now he can stop bugging us!" Kaoru finished.

"Well, uh, thanks but uhmm….where am I supposed to put all these? I don't have any vases. Well, I'll go out and get some. After all, I'm going to need more than one for all of these roses!"

Later on that day, Naomi sat in study hall wondering who and when (if any) she was going to host. What types of people does she have to appeal to? That is going to be confusing. Apparently she can't be deep around certain types of guys, and others she could. This was all so confusing! But she couldn't think about that now. The twins were coming over, and even though she had only known them a day, she knew they were going to set off a round of rosy cheeks.

"Hello, Naomi," they said in unison, as always.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Naomi said enthusiastically. She loved talking to the twins, no matter what they did to her face. Just then, Tamaki walked in. "How many of the host club have this period for a study hall, Tamaki?" she said, turning on the charm. Inevitably, Tamaki turned on his charm out of habit and said "All of them, my beautiful princess. And please, call me king."

Everyone looked stunned as Tamaki took not being called king so lightly. The mutual thought was why ain't he going to his shroom corner?? This is unusual. The king might have taken something.

"What? What's going on here?" They all heard a voice behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, hello there! You must be the new girl to Ouran High. Welcome. Who do you want to host you?" Haruhi asked.

"H-Hosted? Oh, that's right. You must be Haruhi. I'm Naomi. I'm the other girl in the host club. Except they know I'm a girl and the club is co-ed." Naomi said, smiling.

"C-Co-ed?! TAMAKI!!"

"Yes Haruhi?" Tamaki said, with no shame.

"Do you not realize that this could blow my cover? I mean, this could…." She continued on a rant.

"Guess what? Visiting hours are…..NOW!" Kaoru shouted as the bell rang.

As they made their way to the Host Room, Naomi was silent. Everyone was talking to her at once, even Haruhi.

"Guess what?" Kaoru said.

"We get to have fun now that the club is co-ed." Hikaru finished.

Mori was silent except for the occasional, "Hm."

Tamaki was brooding over how gorgeous Naomi was. "You are so pretty. You will make a fine mother."

"Mother?? What the hell?? Kyoya! You never said anything about the…me being the….WAHHHH!!" she wailed. Obviously, she was not partial to being the clubs' mother. "Bu--but I wouldn't be a good mother! I'm too clumsy!! I mean uh…uhmm….WAHHH!!"

"It's okay, darling. You will be fine. I am sure of it. You're perfect."

"No I won't! I'm clumsy and I talk in my sleep and—"

"So? As does Kaoru." Hikaru put in. (Note: There is no evidence that Kaoru talks in his sleep. This is a fact made by the author.)

"But I've been called annoying and I'm only school smart and…and…" Naomi stammered.

"Shhh my little wife. It will be fine." Tamaki said, putting a finger on her lips.

Naomi was instantly calmed, and even a little rouge. She instantly forgot who was there. That is, until two unexpected girls popped in.

"TAMAKI!! The club is co-ed and we are going to join!" the blonde one shouted.

"Yea! And I say Nekozawa should join! My name is SORA!!"

"And my name is Byaki!"

"Grrr…" Kyoya shouted. "Fine, but you'll have to take it up with Tamaki."

"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts….doo dododo! Here they are standing a row."

"Who is that?" Haruhi asked.

"AKI!!" Naomi ran out of the room.

"DAMN IT!! MY GRAND ENTRANCE IS RUINED!! THANK YOU NAOMI!"

"Well, sorry! But I wanted to see a familiar face!"

Hunny ran out of the room screaming. He likes coconuts. Everyone except Tamaki and Kyoya were laughing. Even Naomi. Well, the twins' laughing was contagious. Wait. Something's wrong.

All of a sudden, someone screamed. It was Naomi.

"What is going on here?!" Kyoya yelled.

"She's bleeding!" Kaoru shouted.

"And this is what made her bleed!" Hikaru said, holding up a bloody knife. Naomi fainted into Kaoru's arms.

"We have to get her to a hospital. And fast."

"Wait, what about me?" Aki said.

"Stay with me."

Aki turned around and looked up, and saw Mori, mumbling and looking uber angstily.

"Oh my god!" Aki whispered. He was awesome! "Okay."

Back at the hospital, Naomi was all bandaged up and just starting to wake up. When she finally came to, Kyoya and the twins were there.

"Wha—what happened? I remember hurting, then Kaoru's arms, then…nothing. Kyoya, what happened?" Naomi said.

Kyoya saw the genuine fear in her eyes and almost melted. "You…You fainted. Someone threw a knife at you. Thank goodness that it only hit your side. It did some damage, and you had to have a blood transfusion but you'll be fine. You only have to be here one more day." He resisted the urge it caress her face.

It was okay though, because Kaoru did it first. And he hugged her. And (this took EVERYONE by surprise) he kissed her.

"Kaoru…but, I thought you like Sora." Naomi stuttered.

"Shhhh…it's ok. I love you Naomi." Kaoru replied.

Back at the host club, Aki was ranting on about fruit; Mori was listening intently, nodding occasionally. The queen of rants was going on and on again. Sora was reading "Seventeen" magazine and Byaki was busy chasing Nekozawa out of the club whenever he would come back to meet Sora. "GET OUTA HERE YOU DOOOORK!!" Byaki screamed.

"Wait, don't throw him out Byaki. Please?" Sora inquired.

"But he's a dork….UGH! I'm gonna go check on Naomi!"

"Okay bye!!"

Three hours later, Kaoru was asleep in a chair by Naomi's sleeping self.

"Uhnn…" muttered Naomi when she woke up. "K-Kaoru? Is that you?" she whispered while brushing his hand softly.

"N-Naomi? You're awake? NAOMI!! Oh my goodness…when they put you in surgery I was so worried! I mean it scared me that you went under the knife but you're alive n—"

"Shhh, Kaoru its okay. I'm fine. Wait, I went into…what?? Who's gonna pay **f**or that??"

"Its okay I paid for it already. But, you're not poor are you? I don't care if you aren't but….are you?"

"No….I'm not but my parents don't give me money so they wouldn't pay."

"What?! They wouldn't pay for medical expenses?!"

"Nope…." Naomi mumbled as she fell back asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Back at the music room/host club, Mori was shoving Byaki, Aki, and Sora out the door.

"What the hell Mori??" Aki shouted.

"Yea jeez I thought you were our friend!" Byaki exclaimed a little too quickly.

"Gawd. Fine, we are sooo out of Ouran for good! Come on guys." Sora said, marching out of the music room, through the halls, and out the doors of Ouran High for good (with Byaki and Aki in tow).

All of a sudden, Hunny bursts into the host club. "Come on Takashi! We have to get to the hospital! Naomi's gonna get all sewn up and I wanna bring her this cake I made!"

Grunt and nod from Mori.

They got to the hospital and the entire host club was in the waiting room. It was rather funny because there was Tamaki, Kaoru, and Kyoya in the corner, almost sobbing, Hikaru and Hunny waiting to eat the cake and Mori just, there.

"Naomi Utazima is ready to have visitors now." The nurse said, with sympathy. All l at once the host club got up and ran down the hall to Naomi's room.

"Oh. My. GOOOOSH!!" Tamaki exclaimed. She looked awful, and she was half-asleep. She had major bags under her eyes, her hair was messed up, and she had tubes coming out of her arms like no other. Well, she just went into surgery.

"So what exactly happened?" Hikaru said a little too eagerly.

"I was asleep for it." Naomi stated very groggily. There really wasn't much to tell since she was asleep. Very slowly, her eyelids shut for some much-needed rest.

"Naomi? Naomi! Are you okay? Say something if you can hear me!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"Unh…" was all they heard.

"Let's get outta here." Kyoya said, but stayed behind when the group left. "Naomi, can you hear me?" he asked.

"Uh-huh. Yea, I can hear you Kyoya." Naomi replied.

"Then let me say this now while the club is gone. I love you, I think. I know it's not like me to do this but, you made me not be myself."

"Kyoya..." Naomi said, right before she fainted again, only because of exhaustion.

"Damn it." He muttered under his breath, hoping for an answer, any answer, so he could go on with his life, with or without Naomi. As he walked out of the room, looking rather glum, Naomi woke up, again.

"Kyoya…I…I don't know who I'm in love with. It could be Kaoru, it could be you. Please at least consider that I may love you."

"And Naomi, the host club WILL find out who threw that knife at you. I promise."

"But Kyoya, why didn't I just get stitches? Why did I have to get surgery?"

"It tore a nerve and they had to do something to deal with it."

"Okay but…"

"Naomi your awake!" Kaoru suddenly interjected from the doorway. "Thank God!" He rushed over to her side and, to everyone's surprise (the host club followed Kaoru) he kissed her, right then and there.

"Kaoru I--I--"she didn't have time to finish before he pulled her into another kiss.

"The nurse says you can go anytime you feel up to it. But please, stay as long as you need. Remember, I'M paying for it." At that, Naomi half-jumped out of bed.

"Oh, right, the tubes. Heh heh. My bad." She said, as the host club looked at her with a puzzled look. "What?"

"How can you forget the tubes that are in you?" Hikaru said rather off-ishly.

"I can't feel them." She retorted.

An hour later Naomi was back in the host club getting icy stares from Hikaru and Haruhi, but other than that, everyone was making too big a deal out of it. "GUYS!!" she shouted. "I AM FINE!!" Naomi shouted.

"Short temper much?" Haruhi said. "Gosh they just want to help."

Just then Kyoya barged in with a huge magnifying glass. "We, as a club, are going to find who ever the hell just stabbed Naomi!"

"But no one stabbed her! They threw a KNIFE at her." Hikaru sighed. "She said she was fine! Now just leave her alone guys!"

"Yea do what Hikaru says and…what? Why?" Naomi agreed…sorta.

"Just because it's buggin' ya. I thought I'd help a little bit. So I did." he responded with a wink (No, there are not THREE people loving Naomi).

Two days later, Naomi was able to host again.

"Hi! Welcome to Ouran High School Host Club!"


	4. Chapter 4

The next week, Naomi was back to full function as host club member, and the throwing-knife incident was completely blown over (kinda). She still had to make the decision between Kyoya and Kaoru, but so far, only Naomi, Kaoru, and Kyoya knew. The hosted girls had no idea.

"Phew! I'm so exhausted!" Naomi said, hosting a rather handsome guy. "If I only had some place to rest my head after my terrible knife wound (Tamaki told). My room is being redone (courtesy of Kyoya)." She was enjoying this and trying not to laugh at the poor boy. He was getting too much of a kick out of this. Really, she was staying with Haruhi until the room was redone.

As Naomi sat down next to this guy to host him (she was very good at hosting guys) she began to wonder, Kaoru or Kyoya. Yes, definitely. He was sweeter and more thoughtful and he didn't only care about her looks. He knew her mind because she was in his debate class. She made her decision.

Hosting hours were over and Naomi had to get the guys (Kaoru and Kyoya) alone. When she finally did, she was really nervous. Would the other guy make attacks on her like the other person did? She shook all those thoughts off. "Guys, I only like one of you, and I love the other one. Kaoru-kun, you're awesome and were the first person that told me you loved me. Kyoya, I love that you're willing to take command and be there. And I know its not you're thing, love at first sight and all, but you were in my debate class so you know my mind. So, Kyoya, I love you. "

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" was the sound that ripped through the halls. "Naomi, I was there for you in your time of need. I…" he was abruptly cut off when Naomi slapped him across the face.

"Kaoru, pull it together. I LIKE you, okay? You're cool and amazing to watch in twincest sessions. But you're always gonna be there for Hikaru, which is a good thing but never a good thing for the girlfriend because it always is, Hikaru and NEVER girlfriend."

"But I could make that change I could…"

"But I don't want you to, don't you see? Hikaru needs you, more than I do."

"Whatever." Kaoru stalked off into the music room.

"Naomi, are you sure you want it to be me? I'm glad you chose me, don't get me wrong, but am I?" Kyoya stammered.

"Yes, Kyoya, I'm definitely sure. I know love at first sight isn't your thing and I didn't want to ruin that for you. Plus, I don't think it was love at first sight because you were n my debate class so…" Kyoya cut her off with a passionate kiss.

"Naomi, I do love you for you for your mind because it's brilliant, but when I saw you charging for me that day, I knew it. So, it may have seemed like I'd fallen in love with you at that moment, but in truth, I've been contemplating this for a long time."

Naomi didn't say anything back, but smiled radiantly back up at Kyoya. She had made the right decision, she knew it. How did she know? She was utterly and completely in love with Kyoya. 

For the next few weeks, everything went smoothly, Naomi wasn't worried about the incident, Haruhi seemed to like Naomi more, and Hikaru got used to Naomi. Mind, she sometimes got on their nerves, but all in all they liked her. Kyoya, he thought she was perfect. The only ones that saw her quirks were, pretty much everyone else. But that's what love does to someone.

-Later at the mall-

"Hey Naomi." Kaoru said. "Whatcha doing?"

"I'm just shopping around for a new outfit. Me and Kyoya are going out later and I only have 3 other outfits and their all dirty. It takes about an hour to do laundry and the date's in 30 mins so I got to find one and fast."

"Well, what about this one?"

"Hmm….it's cute…but umm Kaoru? Its lingerie."

"Oh…well, I gotta go now! Bye Naomi!"

Naomi giggled softly to herself.

"Shoot! I only have 15 minutes!" She raced around the store trying to find a new outfit. "Perfect!" she paid for the outfit, ran to the restroom and changed, raced out the door, and ran into the car.


	5. Chapter 5

"So Naomi how was your date

"So Naomi how was your date? Kaoru asked bitterly in the music room.

"It was fine." Naomi replied guardedly. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason. Just wondering, in a friend way of course."

"Okay…"

Kyoya entered then with a bouquet of roses and kissed Naomi on the cheek quickly. "Much to do, Hun. Gotta run!" Kyoya said in a hurry as he ran back out of the room.

"Wow…okay then." Naomi replied.

An hour later Naomi was sitting in a restaurant with her cousin, Jin Takahashi (only in this chapter). They were having an amazing time at the restaurant called Kuidaore. They were laughing and carrying on, and anyone that looked on would think they were a couple.

"He didn't!" Jin exclaimed.

"Yep he did." Naomi nodded.

"Honey," Jin said, holding her hand, "keep that man. You deserve him." Jin said, as a camera whirred in some nearby booth. By the way, Jin is gay.

-The Next Day-

As Naomi woke up, she thought about what she and Jin talked about. She would try as hard as she could to keep Kyoya. He was special, not just because he was the president of the host club, but because he was different. Some of her ex-boyfriends were her best friends, but he was a boyfriend more, way more than a friend.

When she got to French, the twins weren't their usual selves. In fact, they were glaring at her. Why? she thought. What did I do to them? She kept fidgeting throughout French class. When the bell ran to signal, for her, hosting hours, she raced to the twins.

"What's up guys? Why were you so mad at me in French? Sure I have a 104 average but that's no reason to get mad." She said to Hikaru and Kaoru.

"How about what you did at the mall yesterday?" Hikaru said.

"Yea. It's bad enough that you picked Kyoya over me but then you…well, you know what you did." Kaoru said.

"What? I was shopping with my cousin yesterday!! We went out to eat but that's not a crime!!"

"Wait that was your cousin?" Hikaru screeched in shock.

"Yes…guys what did you do?"

Naomi stormed into the host club with Hikaru and Kaoru shuffling behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

Kyoya was there, of course, lounging on the couch. His expression wasn't so laid back. He wore an expression torn between anger and pain.

"Kyoya I…" Naomi started.

"I don't want to hear your excuses Naomi. You lied to me. You said you loved me. Don't try and look all depressed. They showed me pictures of you and… and…" Kyoya cut her off.

"Kyoya! Would you take the time and LISTEN?" Naomi was shouting. "That was my COUSIN! He was waiting there for his BOYFRIEND! ARG! I can't believe that when the moment comes to doubt me you take it and run with it! This is not what I signed up for when I said wanted to join! Drama this, drama that. ARG!" She stomped off out the door, tears of rage and hurt streaming down her face. Why would he do that to her? She thought. Hunny came up with a piece of cake in his hands, but quickly backed off when he saw her. She stormed into her room, slammed the door shut, and threw her self onto the bed. She pulled a small, glinting razor from under her pillow.

Blood flowed onto the bed sheets as quickly as the tears did. There was a soft knock on the door. She abruptly threw the razor under her pillow and pulled her sleeve over her wrist. "Come in" she sobbed quietly.

"Hun don't you think you yourself were being unreasonable? Seriously, think of what it would have looked like if he was out of the club at lunch with someone." Haruhi's voice scolded. Naomi wasn't surprised.

"Well, he could have asked first. He didn't have to…"

"Naomi! Calm down. Stop sobbing and get some rest. I'll…" As Haruhi pulled back the bed covers and saw it soaked in blood she was shocked. "Wha—what's this? Naomi why…why is there blood on your bed?"

Naomi pulled the covers over the bed and hid the blood. "It's just a--a fruit drink. It's not blood. Not at all."

"But Naomi… this is blood. I smell it." Haruhi pulled all the coverings off the bed. "Naomi, let me see your wrists. NOW."

"WH—why?" she stammered. Haruhi walked to where Naomi was and ripped back the sleeves on her dress. There were over 10 cuts there, all from the shiny, blood coated razor Haruhi was holding. Blood dripped quickly onto the floor from wrist and razor alike. Naomi ran. She ran out the door, past the music room, and straight into Kyoya, who was on the phone. He kept a firm hold of her as she cried into his uniform.

"Really? Really now? Seriously? Okay Haruhi." Haruhi. "Ok. Thank you for telling me."

Crap was all Naomi could think? He was on the phone…with HARUHI? Oh holy crap.

"Naomi…were you seriously so depressed that you had to…to…do THAT? The way you ran, I thought that was what you wanted. To not be with me, that is." Kyoya said softly. "I mean, what was the motive?"

"The motive was because you had the option of thinking the worst about me and you did. I can't bear to have you thinking about me like that. I don't want you to. Yes I was that depressed, because I thought, no, I knew that I had lost my chances completely. I…" she was cut off as Kyoya pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

"Naomi, you will never lose your chances. Well, to put it quiet frankly darling, I just don't give a damn. But you do need to stop cutting."

"Anything."


End file.
